


Enchanted

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, ErzaJane, ErzaJane Week 2019, F/F, Mirza, brief minerva, erzajane week, seduction through dance, snarky flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: Someone once said its best to beware challenges that come from creatures of the dark. No matter how beautiful they may be.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erzajane Week 2019  
> Day 2 Prompt: Spell-Bound  
> This is also apart of the Erzajane Top 10 Revolution

Soundtrack: Monster by Lady Gaga

It was a simple mission really.

They received word that women in this eerie small town were mysteriously disappearing after visiting the same run-down pub Erza was currently sitting in. The reports spoke of lonely young women going out to the pub for various reasons, usually for hook-ups or other forms of stress relief, that never return home. However, after a few days, they would appear on the outskirts of town dazed and unable to remember what happened or where they were. One small detail Erza found particularly strange was the large unnatural smiles reported on all the women’s faces.

So here Erza sat, dress cut low and heels high as she nursed her 3rd shot that night. She had been there for hours already just observing. Natsu and Gray’s jobs were to subtly stake the place out while Erza tried to gain information from the locals.

Unfortunately, they forgot she wasn’t exactly the social one in the group. Usually Erza prided herself on her terror-inducing aura. However, it seemed combining her natural strength with a low cut tight red dress that showed off the tops of her breasts hugging them and the rest of her body tightly before flowing into black tights and 4-inch black pumps might have made her come off as…intimidating…to people. It was extremely difficult to get more than a few words out of her follow pub goers since they usually tried to avoid eye-contact or stared out-right before blushing and looking away. Erza also wasn’t the type to mince words. She was intense, she knew this, and she just needed to find someone who wasn’t put off by it.

And then Ms. devil-in-a-tight-dress walked over. She introduced herself as Minerva and sat down on the plush couch right beside Erza without invitation. She was brash, blunt, and undeniably beautiful. She was also extremely cocky and wasn’t afraid to make her intentions known judging by the way the hand that was resting on Erza’s thigh traveled more and more towards her center as their conversation went on.For some reason unknown to her, Erza didn’t try to move it.

“Well what do you say Red?” She purred into Erza’s ear moving even closer. “Why don’t you leave with me tonight?” She pulled back to press the tips of her lips against Erza’s lips. “I promise I will make it worth your while.”

Wetting the inside of her lips, the word was on the tip of her tongue when she captured a flash of movement in the corner of her eye.

The first thing she noticed was the long white curls that stopped right on top of that tight round ass. She couldn’t stop herself from looking lower at the rhinestone lined combat boots whose heels looked sharp enough to stab a man.

Erza felt her mouth water.

Then her eyes went to the face, and the piercing blue eyes staring right at her. Erza half expected the woman to blush and awkwardly look away the way other girls had when she caught them staring tonight. Instead, she was greeted with blood red lips stretching wide into the sexist smirk.

_A challenge._

“Who is she?” She asked, voice deepened than normal. Minerva, whom she just realized had moved off of her and further down the couch, huffed in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes before looking off to the side. “A land-dwelling siren. You know, those water creatures that live in the sea and call men to their doom? Yeah she’s one of those.”

Erza could clearly hear the sarcasm in her words but didn’t rise to the bait. She kept her eyes locked with the fierce blues dancing across the room.

“Does she come her often then?”

“Yep, lures a new sucker every time.”

She couldn’t blame them. All it took was one look for that gravitating body to call Erza across the room. The way her hips swung with her ass pushed out and her head titled back to stare tauntingly at Erza made her blood race. Everything else, everyone else, was cancelled out the longer their eyes stayed locked. If Erza was a normal unsuspecting human, she would be uncontrollably under her spell too. But Erza wasn’t just anyone.

She quietly rose up off of the couch smoothing her dress out and subtlety pulling the top down to expose more of her breast. When she was done, she moved swiftly across the room.

Minerva’s mumbled warning of “I wouldn’t go over there if I was you Red. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into” was lost as Erza pressed the front of her body up against  the one who silently called her across the room.

“Were you waiting for me?” She whispered huskily into the white-haired girl’s ear not missing the full body shudder that she tried to hide.

“What can I say?” A light playful voice answered her. “You smell _absolutely delectable._ A girl can’t help herself.”

Erza took a hold of those still moving hips to pull the woman closer. “Is that so? You had to know we would be looking for you tonight. You should have taken the chance to run when you could.”

“I think my chances are still pretty good right now. Wouldn’t you, _Titania_?” She cooed.

Erza didn’t bother pretended to be surprised. Instead she moved even closer to where she could stare at the woman eye-to-eye. “If you know me you should know of my gifts. One of which is that I’m immune to spells and enchantments.”

A laugh ran out once again lighting Erza’s blood on fire. “Oh Erza,” she taunted as arms wrapped around her shoulders. Their bodies moved even closer as the demon whispered against her lips,

“You really don’t think I need magic to get you to leave with me, do you?”


End file.
